Unwanted
by fmfg
Summary: Sequel to Learning to Fly. Leah is at Embry's wedding when she imprints on the bride's brother when she swore to herself that she wouldn't imprint and she would find love on her own.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Learning to Fly and it takes place from Leah's point of view:

I couldn't believe I was here. I didn't want to be here but my little brother was getting married and I had to be there. I sighed as I knocked on the door. I heard a lot of boisterous voices before Colin opened the door.

"I…what…you're here," he said somewhat stupidly.

"Yes I am," I said rolling my eyes pushing past him, "Let's get this over with."

I walked into the kitchen. There we so many memories of me walking into the kitchen that looked just like this. My brothers noisily sitting around the table talking and laughing while Emily cooked with the help from Kim, there were too many of them for Emily to cook on her own now. The talking stopped when they saw it was me. I soon found myself being scooped up into a hug by Embry.

"Lee you came," he said excitedly.

"Embry let me down," I said grumpily.

"You haven't changed," he said smiling at me, "I'm glad you are here."

"I couldn't let my brother get married without me being here now could I," I said, "You sure have been bothering me enough about coming up here."

"Thank you Leah," Embry said smiling at me.

"Yeah, yeah," I said rolling my eyes.

I hugged Emily before sitting down with my family and eating breakfast. Even though I hated being a wolf I still loved the brothers I had gained while being in the pack, not that I would admit that or think of that while in wolf form. We finished breakfast and I headed up stairs to change into the dress I had brought with me. I looked at myself in the mirror: I looked good. I hoped that there would be some single men there that weren't in my family.

I walked down stairs where I was met with strange looks from the pack.

"What?" I asked looking at them.

"When did you get a dress?" Jacob asked.

"When I moved away from you all to be a girl again," I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't you think that dress is a little short?"Asked Quil.

"It's down to my knee," I said rolling my eyes, "besides I can take care of myself if any guys ask me out."

After the guys changed we went to the church. I took a deep breath, something smelled different to me. I couldn't put my finger on it but I almost wanted to follow the scent. Soon the wedding started where a man walked the mother of the bride down the aisle. I stiffened as I looked at him.

"Impossible," I whispered as our eyes briefly met.

I had imprinted.

I blinked not believing what just happened. I was happy being single and dating casually. I was away from La Push where I didn't have to go places that brought back painful memories. I didn't want to imprint. I clenched my jaw, this wouldn't happen to me. I would stay for this, for a man I didn't know or want. I wanted to go back home and fall in love like some normal person.

"Leah are you ok?" Seth whispered.

"I'm fine Seth," I said.

Throughout the wedding I sent the boy dirty looks and my arms folded against my chest. Near the end of the ceremony I turned my eyes back to Embry and Sam, I didn't want to ruin this day for him. The ceremony was over soon and I felt like we didn't leave the church soon enough. I rode in the car with Seth, Brady, Colin, Quil, and Jacob. I folded my arms over my chest in my seat in the back between Brady and Colin.

"I can't believe we are going to a wedding where there aren't going to be any girls," Brady complained.

"Didn't you two get enough girls at Paul's wedding," I asked.

"Jealous Leah that we got someone when you didn't," Colin asked and I punched his arm.

"If you only knew," I whispered to myself forgetting I was around people who could easily hear me.

"What?" Brady asked me.

"Do you have a boyfriend we don't know about?" Colin asked.

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Leah," Jacob said turning to look at me, "What's going on, you've been acting weird ever since the ceremony started."

"I don't want to talk about it," I said just as we pulled into the reception site.

I stubbornly looked out the window to see the man I had (shutter) imprinted on walk by. All of the boys stared at me in shock.

"Oh my gosh," Jacob muttered, "It happened didn't it?"

"No," I lied putting my hands on my face.

"Leah we don't mind staying in here until you admit it," Jacob said.

"No," I said again.

"Leah," Jacob said in a low voice.

"You know you won't pull that alpha stuff on me right?" I asked.

"No," he said, "but we know you love us enough to admit that you've imprinted."

"I need a drink," I said.

"I think that is enough of a confession as any," Quil said smirking, "we had better get in before Embry kills us though Jake."

"Who would have thought Leah imprinted," Colin said.

"I know right," Brady said after got out of the car.

I punched both of them in the arm.

"Ow Leah," Colin said, "I think I have a bruise."

"Not that it won't heal by the time we get inside," I said, "and you two deserve it."

I folded my arms and smirked at two of my brothers as they rubbed their arms. I walked into the reception hall that was modestly decorated. I sat at the table with the rest of the wolves. I crossed my legs trying to ignore the desire to look at the man I imprinted on who was sitting near the Embry and Sam.

"So does this mean you are going to move here with us Lee?" Quil asked.

"Nope," I said.

"You know you can't away from him that long," Jacob said.

"Doesn't matter," I said, "I have my life and he has his."

"Poor Jeremy doesn't know what he is getting himself into," Colin murmured and I threw him a murderous glare.

"He isn't getting himself into anything," I hissed at him.

"Touchy much about the imprint Leah," Colin asked and I narrowed my eyes at him.

At that moment Embry led Sam to the dance floor. I watched him as he danced with her. I was happy for Embry, I had never seen him so happy before. I stiffened as I felt _him _move towards us.

"Hey guys," the voice said and I had to stop myself from looking at him and I focused my attention to Embry and Sam dancing.

The boys vocalized their hellos as he sat down next to Jacob who was sitting next to me.

"Jeremy I don't think you've met out sister Leah," Jacob said and I could hear a couple of the guys snicker.

I looked at Jeremy. He was tall, blond hair, and very blue eyes. He was muscular but not as much as my brothers were.

"Nice to meet you," he said reaching out his hand for mine.

"You two," I said no carrying that I sounded rude, I cringed when I saw hurt flash in his eyes.

I ignored that, I didn't need an imprint. Jeremy would never know and I could back to my life back at my new home. After that I just wanted to go to the hotel room I had booked. After an uncomfortable twenty minutes Embry came over.

"Hey Leah would you like to dance," he asked.

I nodded, I had to get away from the table.

"So," Embry said as he placed his hand on my waist, "I've heard you imprinted. Does this mean we'll see more of you?"

"Embry I can't move here," I said, "I have life away from here that I've worked hard for."

"Oh come on Lee," he said, "We could use you at the shop. I know you are working at a shop there but it would nice to have you back."

"I'm not coming," I said gently.

"Leah you can't stay away from him," he said.

"I have to," I said.

"Why?" he asked me.

"I don't want an imprint," I said, "I've seen how much it's hurt me."

"I know this is kind of mean of mean for me to say," Embry said, "Have you seen how happy Sam is? Have you seen how happy Quil and Jacob are? I know I've never been happier. You deserve this honey."

"I just can't," I said, "I promised myself a long time ago that I would fall in love with someone the normal way, the way it's supposed to work."

"I guess I can understand that," he said slowly, "I just hope you know what you are doing."

"I'll be fine Em," I told you, "I'm glad you found someone."

"Me too," he said smiling at me while glancing over at Sam who was dancing with _him._

I looked away from them.

"So what are you doing in your shop of yours?" he asked.

"I do a lot of body work," I told him a sense of pride coming into my voice, "I have a lot of steady customers who want me to retouch up their cars and I've even done motorcycles. I really love it."

"I'm glad for you Leah," he said smiling at me.

"Thank you Embry," I said, "It was a beautiful wedding."

"Thanks Lee," he said as the song ended.

I gave him a big hug before he introduced me Sam. She was quiet and leaned against Embry we talked. She was perfect for him. Embry ended up pulling Sam away from me as another song started. I went over to the bar where I got a drink. I sat feeling miserable that I had come but I didn't regret it seeing as how happy it made Embry.

During my second drink Seth and Quil came and sat on either side of me, I was grateful for their quiet presents. Soon we said goodbye to Embry and Sam as they got into Embry's car which had decorations on it which I guessed Ness had put on their car. Seth took me to my hotel.

"Do you want to be alone," he asked.

I shook my head no. I was grateful for my brother, the one person I put my tough Leah personality go. When we got to my room I took my shoes off of my feet and looked down at the floor. I was so angry that tears filled my eyes.

"Leah shhh," Seth said sitting down and putting his arm around me, I realized that I was sobbing.

I didn't want this. I didn't want to be forced to love someone I didn't know or care about. I was angry. I had been through this before and I knew that I could make it through it again. I stopped my tears. I would be strong again and get over this like I did Sam.

Little did I know that getting over my unwanted imprinting would be harder than I could have imagined.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews! Leah's point of view:

It had been five days since I imprinted, five whole agonizing days since I had seen _him._ When I first came back home it was easy to ignore the draw I had back to him. I snorted when I thought of the draw as if that would get me to go. Then things had gotten…uncomfortable. I first noticed aches all of my body like I had been on a long patrol or just had fight with vampires. That was pretty easy to ignore though.

Three days after it got worse. The aches became painful and I constantly had the thought of going back home to at least be near him, to get away from the pain, it's not like I had to be a part of his life. I had then thrown myself into work grateful for the distraction. Work was the only thing that kept me sane, kept things tolerable. I was worried for how long that would work though.

I tried to keep these thoughts from my pack as I patrolled. Even though I didn't live in La Push anymore I still patrolled the area every couple of days. I let my thoughts slip one night while I patrolled with Jacob and Quil.

_Leah please come home _Jacob said.

_I'm sorry I can't _I told him.

_Leah darn it you are hurting yourself _he growled angrily.

_I'll be fine, it's just a bug _I told him.

_Why are you so against this _Quil asked _imprinting is amazing._

_For you maybe _I said sarcastically, _it ruined my life remember and it's doing it again. I am finally happy and 'fate' steps in and ruing things for me again!_

_You haven't even given him a chance _Jacob said _Jeremy is a great guy._

I cringed at hearing his name and a searing shot of pain ran through my body making my brothers and I wince.

_Leah please _Jacob said _we love you like our sister and I hate you suffering like this for nothing._

_I don't expect you to understand _I snapped _your imprints are perfect._

_Perfect we both imprinted on babies_ Quil said.

_And mine is half vampire _Jacob added.

_Will you guys just back off, nothing is changing my mind _I thought.

_Seriously Leah if you don't get better I am coming down there myself and bringing you back home _Jacob said.

_Are you going to go Alpha on me_ I asked.

_If I have to for this I will _Jacob said.

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself forward with a burst of speed. I ran until I was exhausted and fell into a fitful sleep. Ten days later it was worse than ever, I could barley concentrate on work and my boss sent me home early. While in my tiny apartment I looked at my cell phone debating on if I should call him or not, another shooting pain ran through me the worst I had felt. I hit the send button.

"Hello," Jacob said.

"Jake," I croaked.

"Leah," he said, "What's wrong?"

"I need you to come bring me home," I whispered, I hated myself so saying it but I knew I couldn't fight it anymore.

"We'll be right there," he said.

A half an hour later the boys were there packing my things up. Seth held onto my side as he led me to his car.

"I'm so glad you are coming home," Seth said.

I nodded feeling too tired to tell him that I'd be glad to spend time with him too. The only good thing about this was I'd get to be near Seth again. The car ride home was fast and the closer we got to I felt a little better. The pain I felt was reduced to slight aches and I could think clearly again. As we pulled into the house I smiled at my childhood home. It was Seth's home now as mom had moved into Charlie Swan's house when they married.

The boys helped me move my things into my old room. I had to admit I'm glad for my brothers and that they were here for me. With my head clear now I thought about this unwanted imprinting. Just because I was in it and I was now back home didn't mean I had to be in a relationship with him. I could give him the space he needed and while having a life of my own and fall in love the normal, natural way.

A few days after moving home I started work, it was nice to be back to work and get my mind of my unwanted pull to _him._ As I worked on a car that didn't have much internal damage but the outside was ruined I felt him come into the room. I stiffened and took a deep breath. I fought the desire to leave the room and focused on the car I was working on.

As I worked over the next few weeks I relaxed. Things were easier than I thought they would be. I would come to work and stay away from Jeremy and he didn't really make an attempt to talk to me either which suited me just fine. One day that changed though.

I was working on a car that was a challenge for me to fix. I growled out in frustration, these things were usually easy for me.

"You need help with that," Jeremy's voice said behind me.

I stiffened, he had never really offered to help me and I felt offended that he doubted my abilities. I stood and my eyes narrowed.

"Oh great here she goes," I heard Embry mutter.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I thought you would need some help," he said.

"I know what I'm doing," I said harshly, "I'm not some stupid girl who doesn't know her way around a car."

"I never said that," he said angrily.

"I'm sure you were thinking it," I said.

"You have no idea what I am thinking," he said, "You don't even know me."  
>"Well apparently that is a good thing," I said.<p>

"I guess so," he said.

I then stormed off, I knew I was being childish, but at least this was something that would hopefully keep him away from me. I went outside and phased I was so mad. I ran fast and hard glad that my brothers were at work so I could be alone with my thoughts. I felt guilt wash over me. I had so stupidly fought with my imprint all for him just wanting to help me. _No _I told myself. I was not going to let myself be soft for him. He already ruined things for me by making move back here. I pushed him out of my mind, I didn't need him anyway. _He _wasn't my problem or concern.

I ran back home where Seth was taking up the whole couch while watching TV.

"Hey sis," he said looking at me.

"Hey," I said.

"Fell better," he asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said going to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Crazy," he muttered shaking his head.

I huffed and finished my water before going up to shower. I decided to go out that night, just to go out and escape for a night. I didn't care that I was alone; sometimes I liked it better that way. I got to hear my own thoughts, which was nice since I didn't get that often during patrols. I decided to grab a cup of coffee and read a book that I had been meaning to read forever now. My head snapped up when _he _came in.

I watched him as some blonde bimbo hung on him, talking to him about some shoes she bought, not that he was listening while he looked at her chest the whole time. I smirked at him before returning to my book. I guess ignoring him would be easier now, the blonde bimbo could take him off of my hands and we would, could lead normal happy lives.

The next day I continued to ignore him as always things were turning out easier than I thought, it was easy. I'd focus on my work and he'd focus on his. We were happy that way and we didn't need each other at all.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews! This is from Jeremy's point of view:

I quickly dressed careful not to wake what's her name. I didn't bother, she was hot, had huge breast and I knew would easily give me what I wanted. I tried to find my pants but I ended up stubbing my toe on the bed and I cursed.

"Where are you going?" what's her face asked sleepily from the bed.

"I'm sorry my sister called and needs help with something," I lied.

"Oh," I heard her say and I could almost see the pout on her face, "Will I get to see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll call you," I lied I just wanted to get out of there.

I quickly gave her a kiss so she wouldn't follow and bother me with questions. I hurried to my car and drove home feeling guilty. Before anytime I would sleep with a girl I didn't mind staying with them and having sex with them for a few weeks before leaving them for a different girl. Now I couldn't stand being with any woman more than just to sate my lust. It was strange how things had changed for me.

I guess that happens to everyone. I thought of Embry and his past before he met my sister. We'd used to go out to clubs and bars together, sometimes local and sometimes taking the trip down to Seattle and Port Angele's. Now he was a married man to my sister. As I drove home guilt flooded me like it always did. I felt as though I had just cheated on someone. It was stupid, I had been single for ages and didn't promise and girl a serious relationship.  
>I pushed these thoughts out of my mind as I got home, took a shower, and collapsed in my bed. The next morning I forced myself out of bed, I wasn't working today but I was having lunch with my sister Sam. We hadn't much time together since she had married Embry. In all honesty I missed her and we had grown close during the time we had lived together before she got married. I brushed my teeth and put on a clean pair of jeans and a blue sweatshirt. I met Sam at a small diner.<p>

"Oh Jeremy I've missed you," she said smiling up at me after she gave me a long hug.

"I've missed you too, but you are a newlywed and I'm sure you two have been busy," I said teasing her.

"Yes," she said blushing and looked down.

"Let's go eat sis," I said putting my arm around her.

We sat and talked while we waited for our meals.

"So what are you up to today?" I asked.

"Not much," she said before hesitantly saying, "I am going to the movies with Leah tonight."

"You're going to the movies with Leah," I said slowly not quite believing her words.

I blinked at Sam. Leah, I didn't know how to explain her, she was different. She was always so warm with her brothers but with others she would clam up. There was something in the way she interacted with me that really, really bothered me. She didn't like to be near me for long periods of time and if I didn't know any better I'd say she was ignoring me.

The fight we had the other day threw me for a loop. I respect Leah for the things she could do with a car. Not many women, or heck men for that matter, could do some of thing things she could do with a car. I watched her that day become frustrated with car she was working on and decided to ask her if she wanted my help. I watched as she stood and looked at me with fury in her eyes before she started yelling at me.

I didn't know what happened or what I was saying before she stormed out of the shop. I ignored the rest of the guys and left the shop myself going out the other door so I wouldn't run into her. I was so mad. What in the world did I do to her to make her so mad at me to where she didn't want to talk to me, ignore me, and then yell at me for trying to help her?

I didn't understand it. I also didn't under why I was so bothered by her giving me the cold shoulder and treating me the way she did. I guess it was because in my mind I hadn't done anything wrong. She wasn't one of the women who I had slept with and then left without a word.

"Yes," Sam said twirling a piece of her hair on her finger, she looked worried.

"Why?" I bit out.

"Well Leah and I are becoming friends I guess," she said.

I snorted and looked out the window. I looked back at Sam as I heard her sigh. She looked sad for me and I was unsure why.

"You alright there Sam?" I asked.

"Just thinking," she said shaking her head, "I know you and Leah don't get along and I'm sorry I brought her up."

"How'd you know that?" I asked.

"Embry," she said.

"I should have known," I said, "He tells you everything."

"He does," Sam said smiling as she thought of her husband.

A wave of sudden jealousy hit me, I wish I had someone to tell everything to. I ignored the feeling and took a long drink of water.

"You alright there bother," Sam asked me.

"I'm alright sister," I said smiling at our nicknames we sometimes used.

"Don't worry brother," she said, "You'll find someone soon."

"You sound so sure," I said before I could stop myself.

"I have reason to," she said smiling.

"If you say so," I said shaking my head.

We finished up our lunch and I ended up walking around the shops near the diner before I went home. That evening I put the game on but I couldn't focus. I then realized how lonely I was. I didn't have anyone like Sam did and I felt the ache in my chest because of it. Just as I took a beer out of the fridge I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to find Embry standing at the door holding two pizzas.

"Hey man I was hoping to catch the game with you," he said smiling at me.

"Sure I have it on," I said moving so I could let him in, "I'll grab some more beer."

We settled in the living room, our eyes glued to the TV while we watched the game. After the game was over I stood to throw away the boxes. I came back inside to see Embry leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Hey Jeremy?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Are you doing alright man?" he asked.

"Did my sister put you up to this?" I asked.

"She did," he said chuckling at me.

"I'm fine," I said, "Just a lot has changed, I feel like I am changing too."

"It is," he said.

We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

"You know we are here for you man," Embry said clearing his throat.

"I know," I muttered.

"You are like a brother to us," he said.

"Thanks that means a lot to me," I said, "Just…I've started to feel lonely now."

"I can understand that," he said, "A lot of us are," he paused trying to find the right words, "are finding our other halves now."

"Right," I said.

"Maybe you should quit going to the clubs man," I said.

"It's not that easy," I said.

"I guess not," he said, "For me it was. I saw your sister and I just knew I wanted to stop, I knew I had to. I knew I loved her more than anything."

"I wish it were that easy for me," I muttered.

I looked at Embry and he had strange look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said quickly, "Just thought…just thought that things would change by now."

_Strange _I thought.

"But stick it out man," he said, "I know that things _are_ going to change for you."

"I wish I felt so sure," I told him.

He clasped my shoulder and I did feel glad that he was here for me, I was glad for the support.

"Thanks," I said not wanting to meet his eye.

Embry left and I went up stairs to be early. My phone started to vibrate and I looked at the phone. In a way I was tempted to answer the phone from another faceless, nameless girl to gain comfort. I put my phone down, I knew that if I did answer it that I'd end up feeling guilty and alone in a couple of hours. I turned over and feel asleep feeling lonely anyway.

That night I dreamed of holding a lean, muscular body against me and feeling happy as I felt her holding me back.

I didn't think I'd get this chapter out this fast but I hope you enjoy seeing into Jeremy's mind a bit. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy's point of view:

The weeks went by and I found myself spending more time at work or at home alone. I couldn't explain it but I didn't feel like going out much anymore for a social life other than to spend time with the guys from work or to find girls to sate my lust. I ended up slipping into a depression. The only place I felt better was when I was at work so I started to throw myself into working long hard days. I worked long hours and often left for home feeling exhausted.

One day after work I went into the backroom to get changed, I was going to meet Sam for dinner. Sam and I met once a week for dinner or lunch, she said I didn't get out enough. I stepped out of the bathroom and stopped in my tracks. Leah was there working on a car. Lately she had started working late too, for reasons I didn't care to find out. She and I hadn't really talked other than a few times for work related reasons. She still treated me as cold as she did before.

I looked at her as she as she bent over a car. She had changed clothes from our usual work wear of pants and a blue shirt into short shorts and a tank top. I looked at her long lean legs, they were the most amazing legs I had ever seen. I tried to force myself to move but I just watched her as she worked on the car, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Leah sensed me behind her and she turned to look at me. She gave me a view of the front of her and checked out that view of her.

It was strange I usually liked girls with less muscle who were curvier than Leah was but I don't think I found someone who was sexier than her.

"Do you need anything," she said folding her arms across her chest, which I head to tear my eyes away from.

"No," I said irritated, "just enjoying the view."

I didn't know what made me say it, for some reason I wanted to get under her skin.

"Oh trust me if I knew someone was still here I wouldn't have bothered in changing," she huffed.

"I don't mind," I said grinning at her, "maybe I like being the only one to see you like this."

I didn't know where I got off saying these things to her maybe it was just something stupid that I had been holding in from sexual frustration I had.

"By all means I'll dress this way more often then," she said sarcastically turning back to work on the car giving me another great view, which was something that I didn't want to get out of my mind anytime soon.

"I'll look forward to it babe," I said giving her a cocky smile that she didn't see.

I left the shop in a hurry after that, I didn't want Leah to yell at me after that. The ride over to our diner was quick and I had smile on my face the whole time. Sam and I sat in our usual booth and we small talk but I couldn't get Leah out of my mind. Seeing her like that was driving me nuts.

"Jeremy are you listening to me," Sam asked me.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said looking sheepishly at my sister.

"What's on your mind brother?" she asked taking a sip of water.

"Oh just something at work," I said honestly.

"Alright," she said giving me a strange look.

"So what were you saying," I said not wanting her to know what I was thinking.

"I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant," she said smiling at me.

"Wow really?" I asked looking at her surprised, "I didn't know you two wanted kids this soon."

"Yeah we decided to start trying after we got married," she said smiling, "I went to the doctor this morning and I didn't want to tell anyone until I went and talked to her."

"So everything is alright?" I asked.

"Everything is going fine," she said, "I'm about six weeks."

"I'm glad for you Sam," I said giving her a genuine smile.

"Thank you brother," she said smiling back, "or I could call you uncle now."

I rolled my eyes at my sister and we continued to talk.

_I pulled her lean body against mine. _Finally _I thought. I had wanted to do that all day but I hadn't gotten a chance with all of her brothers around. I heard her moan as our lips crushed together and I could tell she wanted this too. _

"_I missed you so much babe," I muttered against her lips._

"_Missed you too," Leah said her hands roaming against my body._

_I walked us back until we she was leaning against a car._

"_Baby we have to stop," she said between kisses, "my…brothers…"_

"_I don't care if they see," I said my lips trailing her jaw and to her neck, "I never want to stop."_

I sat straight up in bed. This was the fourth time I had a dream like that and it was making me crazy. I mean this woman had been ice cold to me and now ever since she had worn that outfit that one day after work she had been driving me crazy. It didn't make any sense, the women made it clear by how she treated me at work that she didn't want anything to do with me but I couldn't keep my mind off of her.

The next day at work I tried to ignore her as she worked but my mind went to my dreams the outfit I had seen her wear. I felt bad though, the guys at work were my close friends and I didn't want them noticing me checking their sister out.

"Dude," I heard a voice behind me which caused me to jump

"What?" I asked looking at Embry who was behind me.

"Stop checking out my sister," he said.

"Didn't you knock my sister up," I said raising an eyebrow.

"She's my wife at least," he said rolling his eyes at me before going serious, "Seriously though?"

"I know I'm sorry," I said throwing my hands up, "I just can't help it."

"I know man," he said giving me a pat on the back, "She'll come around."

"Right," I said snorting, "She hates me."

"Leah is stubborn but she'll come around," Embry said.

"Thanks man," I said blowing out a breath that I didn't know I had.

That day I stayed late like I always did. That day Leah stayed late too and we worked in silence. I looked at her and I hoped she didn't notice. A part of me wanted to say something, anything, to work on the same car as her just so I could talk to her. I wanted to get to know this woman so bad but I wasn't sure how. I stood and pushed some of my hair away from my forehead. I went into the work room and bought a bottle of water.

On a whim I bought another bottle. I took a deep breath as I went towards Leah.

"Here you go," I said quietly.

I held the bottle towards he and she looked up at me in shock.

"Thank you," Leah said.

She reached out and took the bottle from my hand. Her fingers briefly touched my palm and I felt a shot of electricity shoot through me.

"You're welcome," I said smiling at her.

She turned her back on me and got back to work. I went back to work on my own car grateful for the distraction from Leah. As I left that night I noticed that she hadn't touched her water, it sat unopened near the car she was working on. I didn't know why but the fact that she didn't drink it stung. I went home feeling frustrated by her actions. I knew I would try to get to her but I wasn't sure how.

Leah's point of view:

Things were starting to change and it freaked me out. I could tell that this stupid imprint was somehow forcing us to spend more time together. I didn't want him, I didn't want this stupid magical bond to force us to fall in love. I thought that everything was going great. I had been here months and I could live and around my imprint without having to be involved with him.

Then there was one moment though, I shuddered to think about, where he looked at me in interest when I had changed into something more comfortable when the rest of the guys left for home. I worked on the car and I was so focused on my work that I didn't notice he was in the room. When I turned though I caught the way he was looking at me. The conversation we had sent me reeling though. I felt a warmth shoot through me when he called me babe.

I quickly ignored that though, I couldn't submit to the imprint. I had to find love on my own and I wouldn't allow him to get under my skin.

The next day where he brought me a bottle of water and I was irritated by it; normally I would have been grateful since it was a long day, I worked hard, and I didn't have much to drink. But I didn't want his help or him to take care of me. I took the water without word, and even though I wanted to I didn't drink it. I knew if I did I would be letting the curse win.

Let me know what you think of the dialogue in this chapter, too cheesy? I wanted to have a little bit of Leah's point of view in there but the next chapter will have more from Leah's point of view.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for the reviews and this is from Leah's point of view:

_Thank God he's leaving _I thought as I watched him walk out the door, this meant I could work late in peace tonight. I made sure he got in his truck before going into the bathroom to change, there was no way I'd let him see me again wearing my short shorts and tank top again. I came out and got back to work on the car. I worked in silence for ten minutes before switching on the radio and I felt the pull of him coming back.

I cursed and stood up to see Jeremy stepping out of his truck carrying a pizza and a bottle of soda. I ignored him and went back to work on the car cursing my luck. I didn't say anything to him as he entered and I could feel his eyes boring on me again. Why was I stupid enough to think I could wear what I wanted? I didn't want this attention from him.

I looked at him to see his eyes staring straight at me. The look on his face made me swallow hard, it really had been a long time since a man had looked at me in this way and I found myself enjoying the look despite my best intentions.

"I brought us some pizza," he said.

I looked at the pizza and back up at him. I knew I wouldn't say no to his offer on the food even though I wanted to. I sighed and stood.

"I'll go wash my hands," I said going to the bathroom.

I washed them slowly debating whether or not I should change. I didn't want his attention by the clothes I wore but something was pulling at me to not change, there was a part of me wanting this attention from him. I shook my head, what was wrong with me. I didn't want this man I reminded myself so why was I growing soft.

_You are just having pizza _I thought _it's not like you are committing yourself to a relationship with him. _

I took a deep breath and stepped outside the bathroom drying my hands on the paper towel. Our eyes met and I forced my eyes away from him. He held out a plate for me with a smirk on his face.

"I almost thought you were going to change while you were in there," he said, "I'm glad you didn't."

I grabbed the plate from him and glared at him before I stopped over to my work station. I ate in silence actually feeling grateful for the food, usually I ate late because I forced myself to work late nearly every day. I sat and ate my pizza not looking over at him until he came over to stand in front of me and held out a cup filled with soda.

"Thanks," I said taking the cup and looking away.

He then sat in a chair across from me and I avoided his eyes. Why was he doing this? I mean I had purposefully pushed myself away from him treating him coldly and even gotten into an argument with him. Then he started working late as if he wanted to be near me even more even with my pathetic attempts to push him away. I thought to how he had brought me a bottle of water the other night and got me dinner tonight even though I had treated him so coldly. It was a mystery to me why he was treating me like that when I had been horrible to him.

"Why?" I blurted out.

"What," he said looking at me confused.

"Why did you buy me dinner?" I asked.

"I was hungry and I thought you would be hungry too," he said.

"It's Friday don't you want to meet up with some girl?" I asked.

"Why would I want to go meet up with some girl when I could be here with you?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Is that a bad thing that I want to spend time with you," he asked.

_You have no idea _I thought _spending time with me will force you to fall in love with me, and that is the last thing I want for us._

I threw him a dirty look before finishing my pizza and getting back to work. Great now he wants to spend more time with me. I groaned internally. Stupid imprint was now forcing him to feel attracted me. I shook my head and focused on my work.

My hands shaking out of anger as I tried to tighten some screws and the wrench slipped out of my hand. I was furious. It seemed that even my best efforts were not stopping this imprinting from causing us to spend more time together; it was trying to force us on to something more. Wasn't it enough that I moved here and now we are moving towards something else besides coworkers?

I practically growled at the car I was working on, I felt so frustrated that kept on making simple mistakes. I took a deep breath and decided to take a quick break. I went into the work room that had a vending machine, a round table, a small fridge, and a few chairs. I saw the bottle of soda on the counter and poured myself a small glass. I sat down taking a car magazine on the counter and began to read it. I was in the middle of an article when I felt him come into room.

I finished the article and looked up to see Jeremy leaning against the counter with his own drink in his hand. He was looking down and for some reason he looked sad. My heart leapt at the sight.

_Why is he sad_ I thought _not that I care._

He looked up at me and cocked his eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest.

"So did you read that article about that guy in Florida?" he asked looking down at the magazine.

"I did," I said, "I couldn't believe some of those cars he was able to remodel."

We started talking about the article and I couldn't believe I was allowing myself to talk to him about something other than work. We talked for a few moments both of us sharing enthusiasm about the article and other people we had heard about who did work on cars. Our conversation trailed off and I had to look away from him. I couldn't believe how easy our conversation just was.

I looked back at him to see his eyes burning with desire. I couldn't look away and it was if I was being pulled towards him. This feeling and the pull towards him scared me, it was something that I wasn't used to. I was happy with my work and having casual things with men. I didn't want this; I didn't want to be forced to love someone I didn't know. I wasn't ready to give my heart to someone new. I forced myself to look away.

"I think I had better get home," I said softly not looking back at him, if I did I'd be lost, "Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome," he said his voice taking in a strange quality.

I stood up feeling frustrated.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said and I looked up at him.

I froze looking into his blue eye. The look was so intense, it was almost as if they were asking me to stay and keep talking. I swallowed and hesitated. I shook my head, I couldn't and wouldn't be forced to stay and talk to him. I had to leave knowing that if I stayed the imprint would make us grow closer to each other and I had to stop any progress it was trying to make between the two of us. I walked past him and I clenched my fist.

I walked quickly to my truck ignoring the pull I had to go back to spend more time with him, to sooth the ache I had by my forced departure. I drove fast before I got home and made a bee line towards the woods and stripping off of my clothes. I pushed myself into a run trying to forget the pull of the blue eyes. I ran until I was exhausted before heading home to grab a shower.

That I had trouble sleeping as blue eyes filled my head so the next morning I woke up feeling exhausted. I groaned as I pulled myself out of bed and went to make some breakfast, a rare treat in house especially since mom didn't live with us anymore. I pilled food on my plate and put the extras on the table knowing that Seth would be down soon.

"Someone woke up early," Seth said coming down the stairs shirtless with tousled hair, "not that I'm complaining if you are going to make breakfast."

He sat down and pulled a plate towards him and we ate in silence. My thoughts drifted back to the evening before and my feelings went back to my unwanted pull towards Jeremy.

"Leah?" Seth asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes why?" I said avoiding his eyes.

"Because I know you Leah," Seth said, "and I can tell something is bothering you."

I sighed and put my fork down.

"It's just I've been spending a lot of time with Jeremy," I said slowly, "and I've been feeling like this imprint is making us closer."

"I don't know why you are so against it Leah," he said, "neither does the rest of the pack."

"After my experience with Sam and Emily I…I just wanted to fall in love on my own," I said, "not have it be forced on me."

"Is it really being forced?" Seth asked.

"It feels like it," I said.

"Do you think it is for him," he asked.

"What?" he asks.

"He likes you, do you think he feels like he is being forced into this," Seth asked.

"He may not but I feel like I am," I told Seth.

"It's not like you were forced to marry him the moment you two met or anything," he said, "I can tell he's into you and the fact that you two are working late shows that you are growing together."

"I just don't want this," I whispered.

"I think you do want something from him," Seth countered.

"Seth please stop," I whispered.

"Alright I will," he said throwing his hands up, "I just wanted to give you something to think about."

I stood up, not feeling hungry anymore and started doing the dishes. After I finished the dishes I went to work early. I pulled into the parking space and I could feel that he was inside the building. I didn't want to go inside and see him, I had left the house early to start work and take my mind off of Jeremy and now he was here again with me. I took a breath and rested my head against the seat.

_Let's get this over with _I thought _its Friday and I won't have to see him for two days after it's over._

I stood and walked slowly into the shop swallowing hard when I entered. Jeremy was working without a shirt. I had seen my fair share of the guys without shirts or less but I didn't think any of them looked as gorgeous as he did. He bent to pick up some tools and I watched as his biceps flexed with the movement. He looked up at me and smirked at my staring.

"See something you liked babe?" he asked smirking.

"You wish," I said narrowing my eyes.

"Doesn't look like I have to," he said smiling at me, "I guess for your sake I'll put on a shirt."

"Oh please do, we don't want to scare off costumers," I said going to the car I had started working on yesterday.

"I'm sure you just don't want any other girls looking at me," he said smirking at me.

"You know you are awfully sure of yourself," I said.

"Well when you have a girl like you looking at me like you just did," he said smiling at me.

I closed my eyes feeling exhausted. I shook my head as I tried to find some of the tools I would need. My eyes drifted back to Jeremy on their own accord. I swallowed again as I watched Jeremy put his shirt on, the muscles in his back flexing as he did so. I clenched my fists and went into the bathroom. I splashed my face with water as I tried to clear my head.

I just couldn't understand what I felt. I didn't want to be, couldn't start feeling attracted to him. He was cute I wouldn't deny that, that didn't mean I had to be drawn to him more than that. I thought about our conversation yesterday about the article we read. Granted it was one conversation but it was clear that we could carry a conversation on something that we were both interested in. In a way I wanted more of that from him, but I didn't and couldn't allow myself to be with him.

I then thought about what Seth had said this morning. Was he right? Jeremy didn't know of the imprinting and by his flirting he was interested in me. _Just because he is interested doesn't mean I am_ I thought taking a deep breath. With that thought I walked out of the bathroom with the resolve to keep my mind focused on work.

Alright let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jeremy's point of view:**

I couldn't take my eyes off of Leah. I didn't care if her brothers discovered my thoughts of her and beat me into a pulp because of it. I wanted her so bad that I became frustrated that she didn't want anything to do with me. The first girl I wanted to have a serious relationship with clearly couldn't stand me. That killed me.

I tried to think of ways I could talk to her or ask her out in a way that didn't seem forced or unnatural. I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to give up because I knew she was out of my league and that she would never have any interest in me. The thought of giving up caused me to feel a heaviness that I didn't how to handle it and the notion of not being with her cause my throat to close. I couldn't think of another man touching or kissing her. She was _mine. _

The possessiveness made me feel guilty. I wasn't the type of man who became possessive with women especially ones that I didn't have a chance of being with romantically. Leah was certainly her own person and didn't seem the type of girl to have a possessive boyfriend. She was head strong, independent, and could clearly keep up with the guys. I loved that about her. I sometimes thought of forcing her to kiss me and drive out any hidden feelings that she had for me. I didn't dare do this because I didn't want to face any kind of rejection from her. I couldn't and wouldn't face that.

All of these thoughts were maddening. The only thing that got my mind off of Leah was forcing my mind onto work. I forced myself to be meticulous about every detail of fixing a car. I found myself double and triple checking everything I did to a car. One evening, though, Leah left early. I didn't know if I should feel relieved or anxious that she wasn't staying late.

"Hey, are you all right man?" Embry's voice broke my thoughts.

"I'm fine." I gave him a weary smile.

"Sam wants to know if you can join us for dinner tonight."

"Sure," I found myself agreeing.

Dinner with my sister and brother-in-law would be a nice distraction, or so I thought.

"Let me clean up and I'll leave for your place soon."

I quickly used a work shower before jumping into my truck and heading for Sam's. I knocked on their door and was greeted by Embry. He led me to the kitchen where Sam put plates on the kitchen counter. She turned to me and grinned. I had to admit pregnancy agreed with her. She seemed to be proud of the fact that she was now showing.

"You look good sis." I gave her a big hug, feeling glad that she had moved here. She was the one person I knew loved me not matter what.

"Thanks," she said giving me a warm smile and placed her hand on her belly. "Are you feeling alright Jeremy?"

"I'm doing fine." Guilt hit me as I lied to my sister.

"I'm glad you came for dinner."

I nodded as Sam turned to Embry.

"Will you put the plates on the table?"

"Yes dear."

Sam rolled her eyes at him. Embry kissed her cheek and took the plates into the dining room. I followed him with the salad bowl my sister handed me. Dinner was amazing, as always, but I couldn't help but feel jealous of Sam and Embry. They had come together so easily it seemed, something that wouldn't happen for Leah and I. I push those thoughts out of my mind as Embry and I talked about sports.

Once dinner was over, I helped clear the table despite Sam's protects. I gathered the plates and froze in the kitchen doorway as I heard my sister speak.

"The baby is kicking again."

Embry moved behind her as she stood at the sink. He placed his hand on her expanding belly.

"Here," she said softly as she moved his hand to a different spot. "Do you feel it?"

"I do." I could hear the awe in Embry's voice over feeling his unborn child move.

I looked down and tried to push past a lump in my throat. Visions of me touching Leah's explaining belly filled my mind. Numbly, I continued to clear dishes. Sam loaded me with food before I left. I arrived home not remembering the drive there.

I felt even more confused about the feelings I had. I had never envisioned myself as a father, an uncle yes, but father no. Did I want Leah to be the mother of my children? Leah, the woman who _hated _me, to be the mother of my children seemed absurd. I panicked. I had never even been around children before. I couldn't process that this woman would make me want something that I had never even thought about before.

I fell asleep that night to dream about two little girls with dark hair holding their mother's hand as we walked down the beach. I knew them to be Leah and my children.

**Leah's point of view:**

Things had gotten better … and worse. _He_ wasn't talking to me which gave me the freedom I wanted. I didn't have to feel like I had to talk to him because wasn't trying to approach me like before. That obligation, thank God, was gone.

I couldn't help but notice how down he looked. I constantly wondered and worried about his depressed manner. Even though there was no way I wanted a romantic relationship with him, I couldn't help but worry about him. I stopped myself from worrying too much though. I thought if I worried too much I'd be forced into action which would force us to have a closer relationship, and that would force a romantic one.

I tried not to think about it though. I felt he was a part of my life more than I wanted him to be. There was no _way _I'd let this imprinting win.

"Your car should be ready by three sir," I said to a man whose car I would be working on.

"Thanks," he said, giving me a warm smile before hesitating he added. "If I came and got it at five would you want to have a cup of coffee with me?"

I blinked at him in surprise. He must have been a few years older than me. Should I go out on this date? There seemed to be an unspoken rule that imprinted wolves didn't date anyone even if their imprint wasn't ready for a romantic relationship yet.

He was handsome and I was allowed to date. There was no official rule that said I couldn't. He would be the perfect distraction to get Jeremy off of my mind.

"Sure." I smiled back at him.

"Really?"

"Yes," I said and thinking quick. "Actually, I'll give you my address so you can pick me up from there."

"Sounds like a plan."

I gave him my address and number. Smiling widely I promised I'd see him at five. Waving at me he exited the shop. I had a date. I turned to get started on the car and my smile faded. Jeremy stood there looking like he had been punched. My heart leapt at the sight. I decided to ignore the guilt that flooded me. I pushed passed him to work on the car.

What would cause him to react like that? Surely, he didn't find me attractive so there was _no _reason for me to feel guilty. I told Jacob I was leaving early, which wasn't a problem since I worked late every day.

Just before I left I went into the work room to grab the bottle of water I had put in the fridge. I heard the door open and close behind me. I turned to see Jeremy standing in front of the closed door, blocking my exit. I opened my mouth to say something but the look on his face made me stop.

He slowly walked towards me in an agonizingly slowly pace. I walked backwards away from him until I hit the counter. I dropped my water and my hands clenched the counter top so hard that I nearly broke them. I wanted to run but this intense gaze held me in place. I was paralyzed.

My heart pounding, Jeremy came to stand in front of me. He was so close I could feel his body heat. His eyes roamed my face as if he was debating something. I felt his hand wrap around my left wrist.

"Leah, I want," his voice rasped out.

His lips crushed to mine. I was frozen for a moment in shock. His lips were so rough and his long arms wound their way around me. I struggled and fought, against myself and him before I gave into his kiss. I felt warmth spread through me. Experiencing an imprint's kiss first hand was so much different and better than experiencing it second hand.

I put my arms around his shoulders to bring myself closer to him. I forgot my stupid promise to be stubborn and kiss him back greedily. The wall I had place around my heart came crumbling down and I didn't care about the regret that I knew was going to come. I didn't care that he was forced to want me. He wanted me and that is all what mattered.

Jeremy's lips slowed but our kiss deepened. His hands went to my hips and lifted me up and onto the counter. His hands went to my legs running down to the tops of my thighs. He broke away for a moment to rest his forehead against mine. He ran his hands down my thighs to my knees and to my calves.

"I love your legs," he said huskily.

He slowly ran his hands back up my legs leaving goose bumps. His hands came to rest on my waist as he gave me another slow, drugging kiss. I pulled him down to nearly lay on top of me while we kissed. Jeremy abruptly pulled away from me with an unfocused look in his eyes.

I stared in shock at what we had just done. What he said next sent shock waves through me.

"I hope you enjoy your date."

He turned and left, acting as if we hadn't just made out while at work while our co-workers could have walked in any moment.

What in the world did I just get myself into?

**Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for such a long delay. Leah's point of view: **

Enjoy your date echoed through my mind. The kiss did more so. The touch of his hands over my legs made me shiver.

"So, what would you like to get?" my date said as we stood at the counter of the coffee shop.

I stared at his face, which seemed bland and boring. There were no blue eyes boring into mine that made me want him. There was no smile that made me weak. There was no draw to him. I was gone. I wanted, needed Jeremy, and I was okay with that.

"I'm sorry, I need to go," I said lamely.

"Figures," he muttered, shifting on his feet. "I knew there was something going on between you and that guy at the shop."

"Yeah … and I just realized, I'm sorry," I repeated. "You'll find someone."

He shrugged.

"I need to go." I turned, not caring if I was rude.

I nearly phased to I could run quickly to find Jeremy, but moved as quickly as I could to the forest, thanking God that he lived near the forest so I could phase. I quickly removed my clothes and phased. I ran quickly as I could to his house. When I got to his backyard, I changed, not caring that was I was naked or who saw me, and dressed.

When I looked up from putting my shoes on, he was standing at the backdoor with Embry behind him, giving me a shy smile.

"You told him?" I asked Embry.

"I had to, for the both of you," Embry explained. He looked sheepish as if I'd be angry, but I wasn't.

My eyes fell on Jeremy, afraid of what he'd think. I swallowed as I stepped forward.

"I'm not afraid, Leah," he said gently with the same intense look on his face as he had before when we kissed. "I still want …"

He trailed off and looked over his shoulder to Embry.

"I'll see you two later then," Embry said, winking at me. "Go for it, Leah."

I smiled to myself as I walked slowly to the house. Jeremy met me in the middle.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I know I made you miserable."

"Leah, I'm a big boy," Jeremy said.

"But I can feel the discomfort," I said. "I thought it was my own, but I know I was making us both miserable."

He took my hand in mine. "You're worth it."

I smiled as he touched his forehead to mine. "Gosh, Leah. I want you to be mine in every way. Be my girlfriend."

"Anything and everything." I said, smiling before I kissed his lips.

He pulled me close to him, and I found myself being lost in his touch again. We made out for about ten minutes like a bunch of teenagers before he pulled me inside. I sat on his lap as we cuddled on the couch.

"So what did Embry tell you, exactly?" I asked.

"About you being a wolf and you imprinting on me and him on Sam," Jeremy said, as he ran his fingers along my jaw.

"Hmm." I gave him a gentle kiss.

"What I'd like to know is why you fought it so long," Jeremy said.

"My ex, the uh, first one of us to phase and imprinted on my cousin who was like my sister." I closed my eyes as I leaned into his arms. "I didn't understand it at the time, so you could say that imprinting left a bad taste in my mouth."

"I'm sorry that happened to you. He doesn't deserve you, and you're my woman." Jeremy kissed my neck.

I laughed and sighed as he assaulted my neck. "That feels so nice."

"I am good, aren't I?" Jeremy muttered, making me laugh.

We talked quietly, getting to know each other as we cuddled. Eventually I fell asleep against his shoulder. The next morning, I felt strong arms around me as I lay in a large, comfortable bed. Turning over, I rested my head on Jeremy's chest.

"Good morning, babe," he said in a low raspy voice.

"Good morning, boyfriend." He laughed loudly.

I looked into his large, blue eyes to see them dancing with joy. I lifted myself up to kiss him thoroughly. When we were done, both of were breathing hard and I put my head on his chest.

"I could get used to this, you know," Jeremy said.

"Me too." I sighed. "I do need to run back to my place to grab some clothes."

"You don't have to," Jeremy said.

"I do; these clothes smell." I wrinkled my nose.

"I … no, I mean. Well, maybe after today you wouldn't have to run back to your place," he said.

"Jeremy, what?" I sat straight up, and he leaned up on his elbows.

"Move in with me." He sat up too and took me into his arms.

"It's a little fast." I rested my chin on his chest just so I could look up on him.

"No, babe. It is, but it's not because I feel so much for you," Jeremy said, making my heart melt.

"You're adorable, you know that."

"I mean it, Leah. Please." He gave me his best puppy dog look, and I laughed.

"Okay." I reached up to kiss him again.

A few hours, one huge breakfast, and a lot of kissing later, Jeremy made our way to pack up my things at Seth's house. Holding hands, I opened the door and led him inside, where Seth was standing with folded arms.

"So, where have you been with my sister?" Seth asked, towering over Jeremy and me.

**Jeremy's point of view: **

I gulped as I eyed Seth leaning over me. Leah had gone upstairs to get her things, which she told me would only take a second. Seth, usually wasn't intimidating, but he was now.

"Can you tell me where my sister was all night?" he asked with his arms folded and usual smile was gone.

_In my bed,_ I thought. _But you wouldn't believe we didn't do anything. _

"Seth, leave him alone," Leah yelled.

I smiled. My girlfriend was standing up for me. I desperately wanted to run upstairs and take her in my arms again.

"I know you'll be good to her." Seth shook his head. "You two have been grinning like crazy since you came in here."

"I guess we have," I said.

"Just promise me you won't hurt her," Seth said.

"I promise," I said. "I couldn't if I tried."

Seth huffed as Leah came downstairs, carrying two suitcases. "Leave him alone, Seth."

"I am, jeeze, Leah. You start dating and you get all possessive." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Ready?" Leah looked at me with those big brown eyes.

"Yes." I kissed her.

"Gosh, you guys are gross."

"Okay, we're leaving. Bye, Seth!"

"Bye, bye," Seth grumbled as we left.

"Are you ready, babe?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course." She leaned up and kissed me. "I'm so ready to start this with you."

**Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue, one year later from Jeremy's point of view: **

"Why is it so hot in here?" I asked, pacing back and forth.

"It's fine," Embry said, as he leaned against the door frame.

"What time is it?"

"It's still 4:45, man," Embry said with amusement.

"Shouldn't we leave now? What if Leah leaves without me? What if she doesn't want to get married?"

"She wants to get married. I hope she does, because she's been bridezilla over the last six months."

"Does my tie look okay? Should I have my mom come and check on it?"

"Jeremy! Calm down. You look fine, and she's going to be there." Embry rolled his eyes.

I rolled my shoulders. I heard a knock on the door, and Embry opened it to reveal Sam.

"Hey. How is she? She didn't leave, did she?" I asked.

"How'd I know you'd be a mess?" she asked. She came in her bridesmaid dress. "Leah's fine. I wanted to check on you quick before we go downstairs."

"Where's the baby?" Embry asked.

"My mom has him." Sam brushed past her husband. "She can't resist holding Jackson."

"Is my tie straight?" I asked.

"It's okay." She straitened it anyway. "I'm excited for you."

"Me too. I love Leah more than anything."

"You two are so cute." She smiled up at me. "I'm so glad you found someone, Jeremy."

"I am too." I hugged Sam.  
>"I'd better go." Sam said after giving me a squeezing hug. "I'll see you downstairs."<p>

"Tell Leah I love her."

"I will." Sam beamed up at me.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek before she left. I continued pacing until Embry dragged me out of the room. I rolled my shoulders when I found myself standing in front of our friends and family. Bouncing on my feet, I looked around for Leah. _What in the world is taking so long? _I thought to myself.

"Jeremy, you need to calm down, man," Embry muttered behind me.

"I want to be married to her already," I muttered. "You know how stubborn is. What if she ran away and got scared again."

"My sister is going to marry you, Jeremy." Embry sighed.

I tensed up when the music started. Sam smiled brightly as she carried Jackson down the aisle. His black tuff of hair stood out on his head as he smiled brightly at the guests. I smiled as he bounced his body up and down. My nephew was adorable.

After Sam made her way up the aisle, the music changed, making me stiffen. The doors to the small room of the hotel opened where Leah stood. My breath rushed out at me. She wore a simple, white dress that came to her knees. Her smile widened as she met my eyes.

"I told you, Jeremy," Embry muttered.

I rolled my eyes as my bride walked toward me. When she finally got to me, she handed her flowers to Sam, and I took both of her hands in mine. I focused on her face during the ceremony, not really listening to what the minister said. Within ten minutes, we were husband and wife, and I led my wife down the aisle.

When we got to the empty foyer, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly when we pulled away.

"I wanted to kiss my gorgeous wife," I said.

She laughed. "I love you, you know that?"

"Love you too, wife."

**Five years later:**

"Daddy, Daddy!" Ali, my precious two year old, yelled as she ran toward me and hugged my leg.

"Hi, there Ali!" I picked her up and swung her around. "How's my baby girl?"

"I missed you, Daddy!" She said hugging my neck as we walked through the living room. I was careful to step over the toys.

"I missed you too," I replied walking into the kitchen.

Leah sat at the kitchen table, her arms crossed, and she glared out the window.

"Hello, Leah," I said, hoping I wasn't the reason for her anger.

"You need to talk to your oldest daughter," she muttered.

I sighed. Clary, our four year old, was a handful. She got her mother's stubbornness and, what my mom liked to call, my mischief behavior. I often came home to find her in her room, and Leah sent me to talk to her.

"What happened now?" I asked.

"You'll see once go into her room," she replied tensely.

"Okay," I said, setting Ali in her mother's lap.

I made my way down the short hallway and into Clary's room. Clary sat on her bed, looking down at her lap. I had a hard time holding back my laugh when I saw a big chunk of her hair was missing from her bangs.

"Oh, Clary, what did you do?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"I wanted to get my hair cut," she whispered.

"What did Mommy tell you?" I asked.

"She said no, so I got a pair of scissors," Clary said, continuing to look down. "I cut my hair, Daddy."

"That's not okay, Clary" I said firmly. "If Mommy says no, we expect you to listen to her."

Clary nodded and gave a sob. I was surprised; Clary never cried.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked, taking her in my arms.

"I made Mommy mad." She sobbed into my chest. "She yelled at me."

I rocked my baby girl back and forth as she cried. "Sweetie, it's okay. Sometimes the people you love make you mad. Doesn't Ali make you mad sometimes?"

"Yes. Like when she takes my toys." Clary looked up at me with her dark eyes. She looked so much like Leah, it wasn't funny.

"Do you forgive her even though she makes you mad?" I asked.

"Yes because she says 'sorry'."

"How about we say sorry to Mommy?"

"Okay, Daddy."

I set her on the floor and took her hand. Walking into the kitchen Leah was helping Ali make spaghetti for dinner. They were stirring the noodles as Leah held Ali.

"Mommy?" Clary whispered.

"Yes, honey?" Leah asked, turning toward us.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." A few tears trickled down her face.

"Oh, sweetie." Leah squatted down after setting Ali down. She held out her arms, causing Clary to run into them. "I forgive you. I was mad though when you didn't listen to me."

Leah picked up Clary and rocked her back and forth.

"I promise to listen to you forever and ever, Mommy!"

"Forever and ever, just like our family," Leah said, smiling at me over her shoulder at me.

"Daddy, I listen to you forever and ever," Ali chimed in as she tugged on my pants.

I scooped up my baby and spun around. Ali laughed loudly. When I stopped, I put Ali into my left arm and pulled Leah into my other arm.

"We'll all listen to each other forever and ever," I said.

"Because we all love each other," Clary declared.

"Forever and ever," Ali added, making us laugh.

**The end! Please review, and thanks for reading! **


End file.
